Knowing You
by theclonecastev102
Summary: Follow up from my song fic. Rex&OC. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Rated T for future chapters which will contain mild language. How Rex and Anna met. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Knowing You

Chapter 1: Rookies and the 'Freshers

_*beep beep* _The distinctive ringing of a comlink filled the cabin.

Rex turned over in his bed. _Please not now…._ The rookies had been keeping Rex up all night. They were all completely lost.

"Rex," General Skywalker's voice filled Rex's cabin. So it wasn't just another rookie who got lost looking for the 'freshers. Rex turned over in his bed again and picked up his comlink from the floor.

"Yes sir." Rex answered. His voice was rough and hoarse, and barely recognizable. He cleared his throat. "Yes sir." He answered again, this time his voice was clear and easier to understand.

"Rex, we have a new General coming in. New, inexperienced. They are going to be hanging around us for a while so they can get their groundings." A pause. "I've never heard of the Jedi Knight before. I was wondering if you could do a brief report on them and their captain for me?"

"Yes sir. Straightaway." Rex answered as clearly as possible. Force, didn't this man EVER sleep? Or at least have a sense of time?

"Oh, and Rex?"

"Yes sir."

"Can you have someone paint 'General's Quarters' or something on my door? Every hour I have some rookie opening the door thinking it's the 'freshers. I haven't gotten a wink of sleep!"

"Yes sir. I'll get a maintenance droid on that ASAP." Rex said, smiling into the darkness, suppressing laughter.

"Good….'Night Rex."

"Good Night General." The comlink went dead. Rex tossed it back on the floor next to his armor and rolled over in his bed again, shifting until he found the little nook he had made for his head on his pillow.

It wasn't until he was fast asleep that he realized that the General hadn't given him at ETA for the Jedi Knight… or a name. But his mind clouded over and he was fast asleep before he could give it a second thought.

…

Rex woke up four standard hours later. In Coruscant, it was the next morning. But in space, it was just endless nights.

Drool had gathered in a pool next to his head during the night. Sleep had encrusted his eyes. Rex rolled out of bed and stumbled to the small mirror and sink on the other side of the wall. No one had their own toilet, or shower. General Skywalker did get his own little time to shower alone, and the GAR did make exceptions for the female commanders and generals, if they wanted it. Ahsoka took advantage of the privilege, but Rex had heard rumors that General Secura often bathed with her men around- preferably with Commander Bly.

Rex splashed water on his face, trying not to think about where the recycled water most likely came from. He checked the time. He had 5 minutes until he would have to go on his daily rounds. No time for a shower. He rinsed off as best as he could using his hands soaked with water from the tap. Rex stuck his head under the faucet to wash the top of his head. He had shaved off most of the hair on his head to the point where it was only a couple of centimeters longer than the stubble on his chin. He didn't like the feeling of hair under his bucket, that, and he didn't have the time to be keeping up with the constant trimming and washing of longer hair.

Rex dried off using a small rag that was actually given to clean guns, but worked just as well as a towel. Sighing, he tossed the used rag in the corner and slipped on his bodysuit then snapped on his armor.

Within the minute he was exciting his room, helmet tucked under one arm, swaggering down the hallway, kama swaying in beat.

…

First thing on his list was to find out the name of the mysterious General that was supposed to be arriving… sometime in the future. The easiest way to do that was to find and ask Skywalker. He could always find the docking manager and ask him to dig up the arrival schedule, but that would take much longer.

From what Rex had heard from other commanding officers who worked closely with their generals, they usually meet up on the bridge. That's how things used to be for Rex. But very slowly Skywalker had begun sleeping in and missing several important briefings. Thus, Rex started getting into the habit of waking up General Skywalker a good two hours before his first meeting. While Skywalker was changing Rex stood at attention and recited the people and times of meetings throughout the shift.

Rex exited the tubo-lift and walked down the hallway to the General's room. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again louder. He pressed his ear to the door and heard a faint grumbling.

He opened up his comlink channel. "General Skywalker. I'm coming in now!" He said loudly, hoping that he would hear him. He did not need to see Skywalker in his underwear again. Not the best experience he had had in the army.

He pressed his ear against the door again and hear frantic opening and closing of drawers and the rustling of fabric. He pressed a button to unlock the door and stepped inside.

Anakin's bed sheets were pulled back and half on the floor. His clothes drawers by his bed were opened and robes hung out. Rex's gaze finally travelled over to the sink in the corner. There stood the General, half-dressed brushing his teeth with such ferocity Rex marveled at the fact his teeth didn't sink into his gums.

"Awmoust weade Rex." Anakin mumbled through tooth paste foam and a tooth brush. He spit into the sink. "Just let me wash my face and finish putting on my robes."

"Yes sir. Can you please tell me the name of the General that will be arriving? And the ETA?"

"One moment Rex." Anakin finished up putting on his robes. Rex stood by the door, still at attention. "Okay, now what was it you needed Rex?"

"The name and ETA of the new General you told me about, sir."

"Yes. Her name is Anna Shialia. I believe she will be arriving in about 6 standard hours. Tell me what you find on her, will you?"

"Yes sir." Rex slipped on his helmet and opened up a link on his HUD. He scrolled down the list of new Jedi Knights, attempting to find her name. He found it toward the beginning of the 's' category, right under some Knight whose last name was 'She'. He opened up the link and a picture of a blonde and grinning young woman appeared. Her hair was a tangled curly mess on top of her skull. Her cheeks were round, and even though she was in her mid-20s she seemed to have never lost the childish frame of face. She had blue eyes and rounded eyebrows, obviously plucked. Her face was lightly tanned and her pencil thin lips were chapped.

To most people, she would seem pretty normal. Just another young pretty girl living on Coruscant. She wasn't anything special. She wasn't a picture perfect as some of the pinup girls the men put up, or as any of the actresses Rex had seen on the holo-net. But she was beautiful to Rex. She was perfect to him. He just put her down as another pretty girl he met on the job, and continued to look at the data on the screen.

"Rex?"

"Yes sir?" Rex closed the screen and looked at Anakin.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Tell me on the way to the mess. I want to eat before I start the day if you don't mind."

"Yes sir." Rex turned and waited for fully clothed and awake Anakin to walk out the door before walking out behind him. "She's 27. She was Knighted 2 years ago. She chose to continue to study at the Temple but has recently decided to join the war effort. Yoda originally wanted to put her on refugee supply management, but she persuaded him to allow her to lead troops. She was assigned Commander Jett."

"Is that all there is on her?"

"No sir. But I believe the rest is irrelevant at the moment."

"If that's what you believe Rex. I trust your judgment."

There really wasn't much else on her. The rest was Masters she had studied under, her close friends from the temple, and things such as her skill with a light saber and power in the force.

"There is something else on here."

"Well?"

"She's not very confident with a light saber. According to her record, she's not very good with a blaster either. She's mediocre in hand to hand, and has average force strength."

"That's good to know for battles. What do you suggest?"

"Have her train some with a blaster and some exercises with her light saber. During battle I suggest putting her with our best men, we want her with someone who can stand their ground efficiently without a jedi or possibly proper leadership."

They reached the turbo lift. "Very well, Rex. We'll see when she gets here."

"Sir?"

"Yes Rex?"

"When did you say she was to be arriving?"

"6 standard hours. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I sort of-well, forgot."

"It's fine sir." Rex sighed slightly in his helmet. That man was going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D<p>

Thanks!

-Ev


	2. Chapter 2

Knowing You

Chapter 2: Meeting Anna

The next six hours went on normally. Meetings… planning… reports, the usual. Master Shialia arrived an hour late.

"Prepare for docking. Prepare for docking." The Admiral's voice boomed across the ship.

Rex stood at attention behind Skywalker and Ahsoka as they waited for Shialia's ship to dock. There was a muffled clunk and the doors opened up. Before the doors were even completely open and Rex had seen the new arrival's face, he heard her voice rise and bounce around the corridor.

"I know! I know! I'm late! I'm sorry I lost track of the time and then the ship was giving us problems…." She bounded up and stood barely a foot away from Skywalker. She looked up at the General, who was a head taller than her and bit her lip. Anakin bent his head slightly and looked down at her. Her blonde hair was a mess, and her blue eyes searched the General's face like a guilty child waiting to be punished. She wore generic Jedi robes, and had a lightsaber, still swinging from her short jog, hanging at her waist, like clone armor, it had tick marks on it. Considering the fact that she had yet to be in real battle, Rex doubted that it was the number of kills she had made. She panted and she awaited Anakin's response.

Anakin smiled, amused by her performance. "It's okay." He chuckled, "I'm like that to." He gave her a smile and them gestured toward me. "This is my Captain, Rex." He then gestured toward Ahsoka. "And this is my padawan, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka stepped forward and gave a slight bow in Shialia's direction. "It's very nice to meet you Master Shialia." Boy, she had gained some manners since Christophsis. She then stepped back and allowed Anakin to speak.

"Where is your commander, Master Shialia?"

"Wa-?" She turned around, sending her curls flying, whipping her back. "Oh... well...he was right behind me..." It was then that he walked into sight, helmet tucked under his arm, and a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, General." He half shouted down the hall as he walked up. "The men needed me on the bridge, there was an issue with the navigation controls." He turned toward Anakin, and snapped into attention. "Sir!" He said, giving Anakin a formal salute.

"Commander." He addressed him. Nodding his head in the Commander's direction. He turned toward Shialia and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." She seemed to get the hint. "Right. Master Skywalker, this is my Second in Command, Jett." Anakin nodded his head in Jett's direction.

"Now that everyone is here," General began. "Let's get started on your briefing of our protocol and schedule." General Shialia nodded her head with a quiet sigh of relief. Then, she and her Commander started moving over to the control panel. It was then that I noticed the markings on Jett. Almost his entire armor was white, except for what looked like two snakes, one purple, one black, that were painted going up his leg, curving in and out, and ending at his waist. A very interesting design to put in your armor, but not necessarily in a bad way. I resolved to find the story behind it.

...

I didn't pay much attention to the meeting. I kept my helmet on and, instead of re-listening to the briefing that I had practically written for General Skywalker, I caught up on the men's 'gossip' by flipping through the different comm channels. Most of it was uninteresting, mainly things about small, harmless pranks people either had pulled, or were planning to.

Like the one that Ferst and Boomer were going to pull on poor Worm. I ended up listening to them for a good 5 minutes, as they argued back and forth on if they should paint "Hot Stuff" over a very private part of his armor, or if they should paint "Sexy and I know it" there. They ended up compromising on painting "Hot Stuff" on the front, and "Sexy and I know it" on the back. Poor, poor unsuspecting Worm. It was his own fault really. He was the one who complained about the 'late night karaoke party' to General Skywalker. Of course, no one was punished, given the fact that Ahsoka had organized it with Anakin's consent. But still, something like that was uncalled for. At least from Ferst and Boomer's point of view.

I did learn something interesting though. I learned that Goggles, Slippers, and Dice put bright red hair dye in replacement of all the shampoo bottles in the 3 bathrooms that were on my bunk's floor. It was a VERY important thing that I learned that.

I ended up closing the links just in time to hear the ending of the briefing. Only to see that Jett had put his helmet on, and that General Shialia was about to either drop from boredom (going over regulations for 30 minutes will do that to practically anybody except for Echo) or exhaustion. To tell you the truth, you could tell even Anakin, the one GIVING the briefing, was about to drop from boredom. And Ahsoka, usually wide eyed and peppy, had her eyes half closed and her mouth was a bit slack.

"...and that about does it." Anakin finally started to wind down. " If you have any other questions or concerns just contact either Captain Rex or me." Picking up on the silence, Shialia's eyes seemed to come back into focus.

"Thank you Master Skywalker..." She began. " For the briefing of you schedule." Anakin nodded, seemingly ignoring her.

"Rex," He turned toward me. "Why don't you show General Shialia and her Commander to their rooms? I'm sure they will want to rest after such a tiring day."

"Yes, sir." I nodded my head in acknowledgment. "This way please." I directed toward Shialia and Jett, and started walking toward the lifts, assuming that they would follow. They did.

...

"So," General Shialia said, attempting to break the silence. "Captain Rex... What's up?" Jett snorted and shook his head.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" What's up? Well, it would obviously be the ceiling. Why would she even ask that?

"What's up? You've... never heard that expression before have you?"

"I'm afraid not, ma'am."

That's when Jett decided to intervene. "She means what's happening? How are you? You know, stuff like that. It's widely used on Coruscant. You don't get out much, do ya Cappy?" Jett sounded amused. I had a feeling we weren't going to get along very well. I sent him a glare through my helmet, unseen by him.

Shialia sighed quietly behind me.

"Is everything okay, General Shialia?" I asked, trying to sound concerned. The young woman was pretty, and as far as I could tell, tried hard to connect to the troops, something I admired in a good leader.

"Please don't call me that." She said, attempting to look at me straight in the eyes. "It's Anna. I respond faster to that than Shialia or General."

"Yes ma'am." Not much I could say to that. She was one of those 'We are all equal' Jedi then. This might get interesting.

The lift stopped shortly after that, on the 4th floor. "Right," I started, getting Jett's and Shia- no, _Anna's_ attention once again. "Gen- Anna, you have room 415. Commander Jett, due to a bit of overcrowding, you and I will be sharing a room. I'm room 450. Down the hallway to your left. Any questions?"

Anna shook her head slightly. Jett cleared his throat. "When's dinner Capt'n?" He asked, I could tell he was grinning beneath his helmet.

"18:00. Anything else?"

"No suh." I frowned. Great. He was mocking me. We would have to have a chat later about that.

"Good. I'll be up in the bridge. Oh, and just to tell you, some troopers replaced all of the shampoo on this floor, I suggest you use the bathrooms on the 5th floor."

"OH! I forgot... Rex, when is it my time to shower?" Ana asked, suddenly awake. Shab, I completely forgot about that.

"I'm making arrangements for you to be in bathroom 51 upstairs. At 14:00 to 15:00, are you okay with Ahsoka being there, or do you want your own private time?"

"That's good. Thank you, Rex." She nodded her head then started walking down the hall, Jett tailing after her.

* * *

><p>Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in like... an entire year. But I would like to thank captainrexbest35, Rexter-fangirl, and Rexter117 for reviewing. Expect multiple updates this week, then weekly updates for the rest of the year, and next year.<p>

Please Read&Review!

-Ev


	3. Chapter 3

Knowing You

Chapter 3

"Oi! Anna!" I sped up to a slow jog to catch up with her. "Wait up, will ya?" She stopped and turned, fatigue clouding her expression.

"Yes, Jett?" She sounded tired.

"Aren't we gonna gossip about how slutty the padawan is, and how hot the clone commander is? Or do you like the dashing looks of General Skywalker more?" I joked, letting a grin go, trying to perk her up.

"Stop it." She mumbled, pushing me lightly. "You're crazy."

"Isn't that how women react?" I asked. "OH, did you just SEE the way Rex looked me in the eyes. It's like we were MADE for each other!" I fluttered my eye lashes and looked up a the ceiling, raising my voice two pitches higher than normal. "He's the one Jett. I just know it!" I put my hands other my heart, trying to make it as dramatic as I could.

It payed off. She laughed. "Jett!" She laughed harder. I grinned back at her. "You know, there was actually a friend I had at the temple, who actually acted like that." I laughed. That I could believe.

"So, in all seriousness, what did you think of the Capt'n and all the others?" I wrapped one arm around her as we strolled down the deserted hallway.

"You tell me what you though first." No surprise there. She always wanted to know how I felt.

"Well, the General I liked, and you should hear the gossip about him. He seems likable enough, though I wouldn't want to be his commander. The padawan didn't talk at all, but she was cute. How old is she by the way? 5, 6?"

She laughed. I was exaggerating, Ahsoka Tano really looked more like 13, but Anna needed the laugh.

"What about Captain Rex?" She asked.

"Oh. Well, let's just say we're gonna have so much fun for the next week." I said. "You know," I said, putting on my girly voice again. "I finally have someone who can do my nails. We'll have so much fun having pillow fights in skimpy pajama's and gossiping about all the cute boys at school." Again, I had managed to get her to laugh.

"You should cut down on teasing the poor man," She said. "It's already starting to get on his nerves, and you've known him for how long now? 2 hours?" I snorted.

"He needs to loosen up."

"Jett." She said sternly, looking me straight in the eyes, glaring.

"Fine, fine." I threw my hands up in surrender, looking up at the sky. "What ever you say."

"Good." She smiled. We had stopped walking a while ago, having reached her room. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Bye, Anna."

"Bye Jett." She turned around and walked into her room. I turned in the direction of my room and put my helmet on. Time to learn the gossip of the 501st.

...

By the time dinner had rolled around, I had learned more about the 501st them I ever wanted to. Good Force these men were chatty. Just by tuning in to the first 2 comm channels and listening to them for 30 minutes I had learned about Anakin's relationship with some senator chic, that some poor soul named Worm was going to spend the next few days scrubbing some words off of inappropriate places in his armor, that there was some beer hidden away in storage locker 34A, underneath the dry food rations crate the was written on with a black pen, that Foy was the man to beat at arm wrestling, that Hype had just broken the GAR record for most push-ups (which was previously 489, but was now 500), and that Wasp had made a big Slip-n-slide on the 7th floor barracks to weeks ago, and was still being punished (he was in charged of cleaning all the toilets and urinals on the 3rd floor 'freshers- which was were the ward was, and apparently, that was where all the men with digestive problems went). That was in just the first 15 minutes of listening!

After another HOUR of listening to that I went down to the mess. I left my helmet in my room, I wouldn't need it anyway. The ship was parked in the middle of no where, with 3 other ships tailing it. I wouldn't need to be making any commands or kissing up to any Generals anytime soon, thus, no need for a helmet.

I walked down, and guess what they were serving? Nice, cold, flavorless cubes of what was now classified as 'food'. Ah, it brought back memories. I remember the first time they ever gave me this to eat, 12 whole years ago. I've had it almost every day since. Can't get enough of this stuff, I tell ya.

I reluctantly got a tray piled with the stuff, and started wandering around looking for a place to sit. And what do ya know, Rex was sitting at a table all by himself. I decided that the best corse of action was to be a friend, and sit by him.

"Oi! Capt'n!" I shouted. "Where ya been?" He looked up from his meal and grimaced. I knew he would be excited to see me.

"Commander Jett." He nodded his head and kept on eating. "How's General Shialia?"

"Didn't she ask you to call her Anna?" He looked over his meal and glared at me.

"So, how is she?"

"Tired. She said she would be coming down to eat. She hasn't been by yet has she?" Rex chewed slowing, taking in what I said.

"No," He said, shaking his head. I nodded silently and looked around, hoping to find a bobbing head of gold wandering through the mass of black hair and white plastiod armor.

We ended up sitting there silently for 15 minutes, finishing up our meals. Every now and then I would look up and scan the crowd. Eventually I gave up, and went to put my tray up.

"See ya later, Capt'n." Rex nodded in acknowledgment and kept thoughtfully chewing on the grey cubes, deep in thought. Not sure about what he was thinking about, but it must have been important.

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review!<p>

Thanks to Rexter117 for reviewing! :D

-Ev


End file.
